farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Gift
A gift is an item that is sent by a farmer to their neighbors. Sending a gift costs nothing to either player, but a farmer may only send one gift to each of his neighbors every four hours. Some gifts are available to buy at the market; however, most gifts are unique, as they cannot be obtained any other way. By reaching higher levels, a farmer can send a wider variety of gifts. When a farmer earns a ribbon, they are sometimes given an item as a reward. When they receive a reward, they will receive it in the same way a gift from a neighbor is received and they must take it from the gift box. Sending a gift When a player initially opens FarmVille for the first time in a day, they are taken to the gifts page. Here, they may choose a gift to send to any of their neighbors. If they wish to, a player may return to this page later. To send a gift, the player must select the desired gift from the list. Next, the player must click the send button, which will take them to a list of their Facebook friends and FarmVille neighbors. The player may then select any friends that he wishes to send the gift to. A farmer should only be able to send 1 gift per neighbor per four hour period. Alternatively, a farmer may select the desired neighbor from the list at the bottom and sent a gift specifically them. Receiving a gift When a player receives a gift, they will be notified on Facebook. From there, they may choose to accept or decline the gift. If they choose to accept the gift, it will be sent to the gift box, in game. Once the player is in game, they may at any time take gifts out of the gift box and place them into the farm. This costs nothing for the player, but gives no experience reward either. Thank you gift When farmes accept a gift, they have the possibility to send a Thank you gift to the donor. A Thank you gift is identacal to the gift you just recived.This is a good opportunity to get gifts that the farmer himself can send, but which cannot be sent by neighbors. This is important if a farmer needs collectables or building material for the horse stable and has only few neighbors. Not Spoiled, Gifted! Ribbon To earn the ribbon for Not Spoiled, Gifted!, farmers must have a number of unique gifts in their gift box at one time. Note that the gift box is full at a total of 30 gifts. Gifts can be received from neighbors or as a reward from earning ribbons or gaining levels. On February 24, FarmVille expanded the Gift Box from holding only 30 gifts to 50 gifts. FarmVille.com Exclusive Gifts FarmVille.com Exclusive Gifts are gifts which neighbors can send to each other, but not through Facebook. FarmVille.com Exclusive Gifts can only be send from Farmville.com website. These decorations are not purchasable from the market. Category:Gameplay Category:Gifts